Replacement Tuxedo Kamen
by SolidTux
Summary: There's a new guy in town, but strangely, right before a monster shows up he leaves then comes back after the monster leaves...


**"Replacement Tuxedo Kamen"  
Chapter 1: Shadow Man**  
by [SolidTux][1]

It was a bright day outside and Minako was on her way walking to school. Some guy with a red football jersey with the number "01" on it approached Minako and stood in front of her, blocking her way. Another guy with the same jersey and the number "02" walked next to Minako keeping her between him and the wall. A third guy came wearing "03" and walked in back of her boxing her between the guys and the wall. The 01 guy stopped and turned around facing Minako. 

"Hey there, good looking. What do you say me and you do something tonight, eh?" 01 said. 

"Back off creep," Minako replied. 

02 bumped into Minako sending her into the wall and making her fall down. 

01 looked down at her, "You really should reconsider my offer." 

Minako replied: "I told you, no--" 

Along came another guy wearing a typical, blue school uniform. He kept his right hand in his pocket and his left hand holding up the rice ball he was eating. His ocean blue eyes seemed to glow as he looked at Minako and his long black hair tied in a pony tail seemed to wave as the wind blew at it. 

The dark haired man looked at 01 and said, "Leave the girl alone." 

"What did you say, punk?" 01 responded. 

"I said leave the girl alone, didn't you hear me?" 

All three guys turned and looked at him. The dark haired guy threw his rice ball up in the air. 03 balled up his fist and brought it back then brought it forward towards the dark haired guy's face at full force. The dark haired guy kept his right hand in his pocket at he took a step forward and brought his left knee up at 03's gut. 03 fell to the ground completely immobilized by the pain, he'll get up, just not now. 

02 dashed towards the dark haired man bringing his right fist with him towards the dark haired guy's face. The dark haired guy stepped to 02's left and stuck his left foot in 02's path. 02 tripped over his foot but didn't fall down. Before he was able to turn around, the dark haired guy lifted up his right foot in the air and turned around in a circle sending his foot to 02's face. 02 fell back on the ground unconscious from the kick. 

01, not wanting to have the same fate as his partners, turned around and started to run off scared. 

The dark haired guy grabbed 01 by his jersey and said, "And where do you think you're going?" 

He placed his left hand firmly in 01's shoulder and squeezed tightly. He turned 01 to face Minako. "Now apologize to her so I can be on my way." 

I..I...I'm sorry," 01 said. 

"Good boy. Now leave and don't let me see you ever again." 

The dark haired guy let go of 01 and watched as he ran off scared. With 01 gone he extended his left arm to Minako and helped her up. 

"Thanks," Minako said. 

"Sure," he replied. 

He lifted his left hand up and caught the rice ball he threw up in the air earlier, still with his right hand in his pocket. He took a bite of his rice ball and walked off. 

After School...

Minako, Usagi, Makoto, Ami, and Rei were standing in front of the school talking. Usagi spotted Akunin and said, "Aku-san! Over here!" She whispered to the other girls, "He's a new student in my biology class, he never takes his right hand out of his pocket. Weird, huh?" 

Akunin walked over to Usagi. Minako recognized him almost immediately. 

"It's you!!" Minako said. 

"You know him?" Usagi asked. 

"We...bumped into each other earlier today." 

"Oh," Usagi said. "Aku-san, meet Minako, Ami, Makoto, and Rei." she said. "Everybody this is Akunin," she continued. "Err....I didn't catch you're last name." 

"Chiba....Chiba is my last name," Akunin said. 

The girls gave the "!?!?!?!?" look at Akunin. 

"Are you...related to anyone named Mamoru?" Usagi asked. 

"No...I don't have any family, they died in a car accident when I was just a kid," he replied. 

"I know someone with the same last name, he lost his family in a car accident too....maybe..you two are related?" 

"Can't be, I was told I was the only survivor." 

As Akunin looked all the colors seemed to get inverted. 

"Is something wrong?" Minako asked. 

"No..not yet...excuse me, I got to get going, I'll see ya around," he replied. 

Akunin walked off and seemed to fade away. Minako just stood there staring at him go. 

"Mina-chan?" Usagi said. 

Minako kept staring and didn't reply. 

Seeming to come out of no where Makoto yelled, "Hey! What happened to everyone!?" 

As the girls looked around they saw a bunch of students laying around unconscious next to a giant completely green tree that seemed to have a pink aurora shine around it. 

There was a man standing in front of the tree with his hands in front of him seeming to give off energy to the tree. His blue hair with a strip of pink in it floated up as the transferred the energy. His green skin looked pale next to the glowing tree. He stopped sending the energy and looked over to the girls. He raised a hand up and a vine-like creature emerged from the ground. "Deal with them Lash, I'm off to go get more energy," he said as he disappeared. 

Lash brought it's arms forward and extended them into vines, he wrapped his vine-arms around the girls and started squeezing them. 

A streak of light shot down diagonally in front of the girls, they looked down at it, it was a card, the Ace of Spades. Lash's vines broke off and the girls took the vines off. They all looked around to see where the card had came from. 

Standing on top of a phone booth was a tall guy. His long black hair in a tight pony tail waved against the wind. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a red, neck tie , he also was wearing a small white mask that covered only his eyes, much like Tuxedo Kamen's. He had his right hand in his pocket and looked at Lash. "Picking on girls I see. Tsk, tsk. I can't allow that, I won't forgive you," he said. He jumped up from the phone booth and put his right leg down as he came down towards Lash. He successfully kicked Lash on the face and waited patiently as Lash got up. 

Lash regrew his arms and twirled them together into a large vine. It brought it's arms up then sent it down towards the masked man like a giant whip. The ground shook as it's hands hit the floor. "Huh?" it said. The masked man was gone, it hit nothing but the ground. It looked all around to see where the masked man went, but couldn't find him. No, wait, he was on top of it's head! How the...!?!? Lash started to get irritated as the masked man jumped off his head and stood in front of him. 

The masked man made an Ace of Spades appear in his left hand. He held it in front of him and the card caught fire and burned out on his hand. As the card burned out all light was also blacked out (even though they are all outside in the day time). Sounds of struggling were heard, then it became daylight again as he was seen kicking Lash in the face causing it to fall down. "That takes care of that. You don't mess with Onikage and get away with it," he said in a calm voice. Lash submerged back into the ground and Onikage turned around and walked off into the shadows and was gone. 

"Oh my God!! Akunin!!!" Minako said. 

"Yea?" Akunin said from in back of her. 

Minako ran to him and hugged him not letting go. Akunin gave the arched eyebrow look. 

"Uhhh...." was all he could say. 

"Where you here the whole time?" Usagi asked. 

"No, I was walking by and I saw all these people on the ground, the daylight went out, then I ended up here when it came back." 

"Ohh..." 

"Uhhhhh....Mina-san?" 

"Yes?" Minako replied. 

"You can, um...let go now." 

"Oh, sorry." 

Minako blushed slightly, trying not to let it show. Akunin managed a slight smile as he saw Minako blush. 

"Well, if you'll excuse me, ladies. I've got to get going again," Akunin said as he turned around and walked away. 

"Mamo-chan is coming back next week for the weekend...maybe we can find out if they are related or not?" Usagi said.

**Chapter 2: Guilty Innocence **

A week has passed, Mamoru has returned from college to spend the weekend with Usagi. The five girls and Mamoru were in the park waiting for Akunin, who they think is be related to Mamoru. 

"Hi, Aku-san!" Minako shouted. 

Akunin smiled faintly and responded, "Hi." 

"So, you're Chiba Akunin, I'm Chiba Mamoru. Usako told me that your family died in a car accident. Mine did too," Mamoru said. 

"......" 

"......" 

"I...had full--" 

Mamoru continued, "Amnesia and all you could remember was your name, right?" 

Akunin nodded. 

"You know....there is a chance that we are related." 

"....." 

"Something wrong, Aku-san?" 

"No...I'm just a little shocked." 

"I know the feeling." 

Akunin appeared to be staring off into space, he wasn't, everything had turned to it's inverted colors, but only he saw it. "I just remembered, I got to go. See ya around." 

Mamoru watched suspiciously as Akunin left. 

"Mamo-chan, something wrong?" Usagi asked. 

"No.....nothing at all," he responded. 

Without warning they were all tied up and pulled up by vines hanging onto a tree. A tree-like creature sprouted out from the ground in front of them. It's hair was leaves, it's arms were leafless branches, it's "legs" were many roots seeming freshly pulled out of the ground, and in the middle of it was a single pink flower. It's voice boomed as it began to laugh and ask, "Which one of you will be first?" 

None responded. 

"I guess I'll just have to start out with you!" it said. It extended the roots that were it's "legs" and brought them up to Mamoru and wrapped them around his neck. It began to tighten the grip around his neck, Mamoru's face started turning a light red color. "Ha ha. How fun," it said. It moved to Usagi, who was near Mamoru, and started beating her repeatedly with it's branches. "This is very amusing," it boomed. It stopped and moved itself next to Minako. It brought the pointy end of it's branch up to Minako's neck and smiled grimly. 

Seeming to come out of nowhere a card came blazing through slicing the tree-creature's branch off. 

"Hurting innocent humans isn't permitted, I won't allow it. I won't forgive you," Onikage said. He ran towards the creature and jumped up in the air sticking his right foot out at it. The creature got hit on the flower and fell down to the ground. Onikage took out another card out of nowhere and threw it down to the creature's remaining branch, slicing it off like a hot knife through butter. He then looked down at the flower on the creature. "Oh lookie, a flower," he said. He started pulling the pedals off of the flower saying, "She loves me, she loves me not, she loves me, she loves me....NOT!" 

He ripped the flower out of the tree and watched calmly as the leaves turned brown and fell off and the creature submerged into the ground. He threw a card to each vine that was holding up the girls and Mamoru then walked off seeming to fade away. 

Ami, taking the vine's off her said, "You know how Akunin leaves just before something bad happens?" 

"You don't mean...?" Minako responded. 

"Yes, he could be working with those plant creatures." 

"No.." 

"I've got to agree with Ami-chan. The monsters showed up when he came, you never know," Rei interrupted. 

"Speak of the devil," Ami said. 

Akunin came walking by with his right hand in his pocket as usual. "Sorry about that, had to....return a library book," he said. 

Ami said nothing. 

"Do you happen to know anything about these plant creatures?" Mamoru asked. 

"No....what makes you think I do?" Akunin responded. 

Makoto interrupted: "These monsters started showing up when you came." 

"You always leave just before one appears," Rei also interrupted. 

"And you always come back after they leave," Usagi finished. 

Akunin was momentarily speechless, then said, "So you think I'm behind all of this. Whatever. I'm gone, never should have moved here in the first place." He walked off. 

"Aku-san!" Minako yelled as she ran to him. 

"Mina-chan!" Usagi said, not wanting Minako to go to Akunin. 

As Minako neared Akunin she tripped and fell. Akunin turned around and stuck his left arm down and helped Minako up. "Are you ok?" he asked. 

"No....I don't want you to go," she replied and hugged Akunin, not letting him go. 

"Mina-san, I...." 

Minako began to weep and Akunin took his right hand out of his pocket and wrapped his arms around her. 

"I...won't leave," he finished. 

The other girls and Mamoru came over to Minako and Akunin. Akunin let go of Minako and put his right hand back in his pocket. "I'd better get going now," he said. 

Minako let go of him and watched as he walked away. 

Rei told Minako, "You should stay away from him, he could be trouble." 

Minako didn't respond. 

Distant sounds of people screaming were heard. 

"See! He left just before something bad happened!" Makoto exclaimed. 

"No..." was all that Minako could say. 

"We'd better go check that out," Mamoru said as they all started to transform into their alter-identities. 

What they didn't know was that Akunin was still there, he was behind some trees and he saw them transform. Mina-san is Sailor Venus?, he thought to himself as the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen ran off to see where the screaming came from. 

As they arrived to the source of all the screaming they saw people laying all over the ground and heard a laugh from above them. It was that alien again, the guy that looked a lot like Alan. 

"You fell right into my trap. Foolish humans," the alien said. 

A vine-like creature that looked like the one that attacked them before emerged from the ground in front of them and extended it's vine-arms and wrapped them around the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen. 

"Hahahaha. Slash, take every last drop of energy from them, when I get back I want to see their bodies," the alien said as he disappeared. 

Along came a blazing card through the air and snapped the vines. The Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen freed themselves from the vines and out came Onikage from the shadows. He fanned out a deck of Aces in his left hand and threw them all at Slash, literally slicing it into tossed salad. He turned around and faded away back into the shadows. 

"We should see Akunin any time soon now," Ami said. 

"Looking for me?" It was Akunin's voice, but where was he? "I know who you all really are, I saw when you changed." 

"Where are you, Aku-chan?" Sailor Venus asked. 

Onikage walked out of the shadows an into the Senshi's visibility. He took his mask off and said, "Here I am." 

Sailor Venus ran to Onikage and hugged him, not letting go. "I knew you weren't with them!" she said happily. 

The others were speechless. Then Sailor Mars said, "Aku-san, you're not with them as we thought. I....we're sorry." 

Akunin didn't reply, instead he put his mask back on. 

"You know, you two must be related. You both lost your parents in a car accident, had full amnesia, look fairly alike, and have the same last name," Ami explained. 

Onikage said nothing. 

"I....have a brother?" Tuxedo Kamen asked out loud.

**Chapter 3: Night Death**

"The DNA test show that you too are brothers!" Ami said excitedly. 

Akunin and Mamoru were speechless. Ami just smiled. 

"I have to go now," Akunin said standing up. 

"Another monster?" Ami asked. 

"Nope" 

"Then where are you going?" 

"I have to, uh...reserve an appointment for tonight." 

"How is it that you know when danger is coming any ways?" Mamoru asked. 

"It's kind of like a sixth sense," Akunin replied. 

"Oh..." 

------------- 

Walking around town looking all around Akunin spots Minako in an ice cream shop. He went in and walked to the counter. "Je voudrais une glace à la vanille, s'il vous plaît," he said. 

The guy behind the counter looked at him as if saying "What!?" 

"Oh, sorry, forgot where I was. I'd like vanilla ice cream, 2 scoops please." 

The man took a cone from the rack and opened the freezer. He took the scoop from the counter and put two scoops of vanilla ice cream on the cone. He closed the freezer and handed Akunin the cone. "Ça fait deux dollars americain," he said. 

Akunin just stared at him. 

"Sorry, forgot where I was for a second there," he said laughing a bit. "That'll be two American dollars." 

Akunin, still wondering how he knew French, paid him and turned around and saw Minako giggling. 

"Hiya Aku-chan!" Minako said. 

"Hi Mina-chan," he replied. 

"I got two tickets to watch a movie tonight...do you...wanna come?" 

Mina grinned. "I love you, er....I mean, I'd love to," she said. 

Akunin smirked and Minako blushed. 

"Great, I'll pick you up at.....eight?" 

"Sure" 

"Ok, see ya then." He got up and walked out smiling inwardly. 

---------- 

Akunin was sitting next to Minako in the theaters, they were watching a horror movie. They would of went and seen an action movie, but you know, if Minako got startled or something he'd be there. Akunin grinned at the thought. 

Minako, startled by what happened at the movie, grabbed onto Akunin's arm. 

Akunin smiled. "It's just a movie," he said. He saw Minako smile at him and he leaned closer to her. 

Minako leaned closer to him and closed her eyes. 

But before they could kiss, a giant green tree sprouted in front of the screen and the same alien from last time appeared above it. The alien lifted his arms up and started drawing energy from everyone in the theater except for Minako and her companion. "For years, I, Yoru, have been watching you sailor brats fight my comrades." He grinned looking at all the people unconscious. "I also saw a couple times when you changed. I know who you are sailor girl, or should I say, Sailor Venus?" He frowned. "I'll kill you, I'll kill you all for my comrades, one by one, like you did to them. Starting with you!" He pointed his hand at Minako and sent a red beam from his hand going to her. 

Akunin took his hand out of his pocket and pushed Minako out of the way, taking her place of danger. He just stood there shocked as the beam sliced through his abdomen. He looked up at Yoru and saw a rose blaze across his face, it was Tuxedo Kamen. That means the Senshi must be near, he thought. He turned to his right and saw Minako standing there looking at him. She's safe, he thought, good. He looked down at his hands and saw them red with his warm blood. He collapsed and blacked out. 

------------

Akunin opened his eyes and saw Minako looking down at him. 

"You're finally up. They released you from the hospital, so I brought you here. I hope you don't mind," Minako said. 

Akunin smiled slightly and said, "Thank you, Mina-chan." 

Minako smiled. 

"You know, we never did get to kiss. And you owe me it for taking you our to see a movie and saving your life...more than once." 

"Oh, I'm sorry. Allow me to repay you for your kind acts," she said. She leaned down next to Akunin and pressed her lips on his, kissing him softly..... 

THE END

   [1]: mailto:darientuxedomask@hotmail.com



End file.
